


Knockin' Boots

by zubeneschamali



Series: sheriff!Jensen and gunslinger!Jared [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, gunslinger!Jared, sheriff!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds/zubeneschamali
Summary: Sequel to He Always Gets His Man. Sheriff!Jensen is about to be rid of his dangerous prisoner for good when the tables are turned on him once again.





	Knockin' Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Remember this one? A masquerade prompt turns into a 'verse yet again, thanks to my bingo cards. This one meets "arrest" for hc_bingo and "perspective flip" for trope_bingo.

It was warm out for April, and Jensen took off his shirt before getting into bed. He shoved aside the log cabin quilt that Mrs. Smith had given him last winter before rolling into bed under just the sheet. It had been a long, hard day, and he was looking forward to falling asleep as fast as humanly possible.

Tomorrow, Marshal Pellegrino was coming to take away Padalecki, and Jensen couldn't be more relieved. He'd had the man in his jail for the past week, unable to look at him without the shameful memory of what they'd done in that cell. He'd cussed himself out later for being so stupid, for letting his guard down and then spreading his legs for Padalecki like he was paid for it. 'Course, it _had_ led to him getting the upper hand in the end, so maybe it was worth it.

Not to mention that the activity itself had been…pleasurable…but Jensen didn't want to dwell on that. Better that the man be out of his hair as soon as possible. After tomorrow, he wouldn't have to see him again. The judge up in Santa Fe would hear his case, and given the string of killings everyone knew Padalecki was responsible for, he'd likely hang the next day. 

Jensen really didn't want to think about that long neck getting stretched out on a rope. But what was done was done, and if he played a role in meting out justice, that would have to satisfy him.

He rolled over onto his back, the straw mattress rustling beneath its cover. From outside, he could hear the familiar, comforting trickle of the stream that ran past his cabin, and he closed his eyes to let it lull him to sleep as he had so many times before. It might be a pain sometimes to ride all the way out here at the end of the day, and God knows Deputy Chau gave him a hard enough time about not living in town like a sheriff should. But Jensen needed the peace and quiet, needed the distance from his work and his town. It was quiet out here, and properly dark at night. It made him better at his job, and he wouldn't change it for the world. Jensen closed his eyes, already starting to drift off.

Chau had also made the argument once or twice that it wasn't safe for Jensen out here by himself, but he always laughed that off. He was a light sleeper, he kept his gun under his pillow, and he had a sprinkling of gravel outside the front door so footsteps wouldn’t go unheard.

Which was why it was a total shock to hear the scrape of a boot on the wooden planks in the doorway to his bedroom. 

Eyes still closed, Jensen had just started to reach under his pillow when he heard the distinctive cocking of a pistol from the doorway. It was followed seconds later by Jared Padalecki's voice warning, "Don't move, Sheriff."

When Jensen opened his eyes, there was just enough moonlight shining in through the window that he could see it gleaming off the barrel of the gun pointed at him. Padalecki's face was completely in shadow, but his hand on the gun looked rock-steady. 

Slowly, carefully, Jensen held up his hands, the back of his neck prickling. "What'd you do to my deputy?" he growled.

"Put him down for a nice nap," Padalecki drawled in response. "He'll be fine in the mornin'."

That was something, at least. Still, it took another breath for Jensen to make sure his voice was steady before he asked, "And what're you gonna do to me?"

"Well now." Padalecki took a step forward, then another, until he was standing at the foot of the bed, looming over Jensen. "I been thinkin' about that."

From this angle, Jensen was practically looking up the barrel of the gun in order to meet Padalecki's gaze. He refused to flinch, staring back at the man while waiting for him to elaborate.

When Padalecki stayed quiet, Jensen prodded him. "You must've come here for a reason. You should be out of town and up over the pass by now. The more distance you get from the marshal tomorrow, the better."

"Aw, you're worried about me. Isn't that sweet?" Padalecki's teeth flashed white with his quick grin. 

Jensen rolled his eyes.

"I told you I'd be ready for you," Padalecki said. "I got unfinished business you never let me take care of." He lowered his voice and leaned forward. "And I been thinkin' about it a _lot_."

Jensen eyed the gun before looking back at him. "What kind of business you mean?"

The corner of Padalecki's mouth turned up. "Nothing to do with this," he said, gesturing with the gun. "'Less you're into that sort of thing." When Jensen glared at him, he went on, "This is to make sure you behave, that's all." He reached behind his back and pulled out two sets of handcuffs that Jensen recognized from his jail. Tossing one to each side of Jensen, he jerked his chin towards the iron-barred headboard behind the bed. "Cuff yourself," he said. "One on each side."

He should have known that was coming. It's what he'd ordered Padalecki to do when he first caught up with him and got the drop on him, after all: put the handcuffs on himself. Not surprising the man would want to turn the tables. Still, Jensen shook his head. "Can't reach the key anyway." He jerked his head to the side, towards the rough-hewn dresser.

Padalecki glanced at the leather bracelet with the spare key sitting on the dresser, next to a handful of silver and Jensen's hat, way out of reach. Then he shrugged. "Put 'em both on anyway."

Jensen didn't move. The thought of being helpless at this man's mercy…he'd already had it end well once, but he couldn't count on it happening again. He tried to ignore the part of him that was getting excited at the thought of being helpless once more, and so he lifted one eyebrow and calmly asked, "What happens if I don't?"

"Well now." Padalecki pushed back his hat, blue-green eyes fixing to pin Jensen to the bed. "I suppose then I'll take your advice and be gone fast as I can."

Jensen _knew_ the right thing to do. He had to refuse Padalecki and send him on his way, had to trust that the marshal would already be chasing him down even if he incapacitated Jensen before he left. It would make up for his earlier transgression, it would put Padalecki behind bars again, and it would be the right thing to do.

Instead, Jensen slowly reached over for the pair of handcuffs at his side.

Padalecki watched avidly as Jensen fastened the cuff around his left wrist and then around a bedpost. When Jensen tugged on it to show that it was secure, a dark thrill ran down his spine at the rattling sound, just like when he'd been locked up in his own cell. He fastened the right cuff more awkwardly, working with one hand, trying to focus on the mechanics of it and not the way he was starting to get hard under the sheet.

When he looked up, Padalecki's gaze was focused on his crotch. Jensen tensed, ready for a taunt or a smirk, but instead he got a hungry look. Padalecki held up the gun and took a few steps to the side to place it on the dresser, next to Jensen's hat.

Then he started taking off his clothes.

Jensen had eyed Padalecki's body once or twice (or more) during the time he'd been Jensen's prisoner. Broad shoulders, narrow waist, strong arms: all the things that Jensen wanted in a man. It was just Jensen's luck that this particular man was wanted by the law in three different states and two territories. 

Now, though, he wasn't even thinking about that. Instead, he was watching long fingers quickly slip buttons through holes, followed by strong shoulders shrugging off flannel. He was watching dusty boots being kicked off onto the floor, and then denim sliding down long, long legs. His own legs shifted restlessly under the sheet as he saw a tight curve of bare ass being revealed.

When Padalecki stood up, tall and proud and utterly buck-naked, Jensen couldn't look away. There was so _much_ of him, the breadth of his shoulders and the arrows of his hipbones, the strength of his legs and the just-as-big-as-expected cock jutting out that Jensen had the feeling wasn't done growing yet. 

Padalecki took one step forward and then another until he was at the side of the bed. There wasn't much light in the room, but Jensen could make out the predatory look in his eyes as he bent over, long fingers wrapping around Jensen's wrist to test the tightness of the cuff. He slid it a notch tighter and then trailed his hand down Jensen's arm as he climbed onto the bed. 

Jensen watched his every move, equal parts wary and aroused. As Jared's hand ran over his collarbones, knuckles brushing the underside of his jaw, he felt oddly like a horse being soothed. Really, he was strung like the bow of a fiddle, tense from the craziness of the situation he'd put himself in and also from anticipation, wondering what Padalecki was going to do with him.

The second cuff was tightened as well, and then a satisfied smile curled the corners of Padalecki's pink lips. "Look at you," he breathed out, running a finger over the curve of Jensen's biceps as he kneeled beside him. "You've been thinkin' about this, too, haven't you? Wonderin' what it'd be like?" His fingers started to circle around Jensen's nipples, coming close but not close enough. "I think you like it," he practically purred. "I mean, I know I'm damn good-looking, but I don't think that's what's gonna make you spread your legs for me. You _like_ this, Ackles. You like that I can hold you down and make you take it, don't you?"

Even as Jensen struggled to keep his expression neutral, his dick betrayed him, tenting the sheet. Jared chuckled and flung off the sheet, smile growing wider at seeing Jensen spread out for him. "Damn, that is a nice cock," he said. "Didn't get to pay a whole lot of attention to it last time, bein' in a hurry and all." He looked up from under his brow, and a hot shiver ran down Jensen's spine. "Told you I was gonna take my time with you the next time, didn't I?"

"The longer you take, the closer the marshal gets," Jensen retorted, even as his hips squirmed with the need for Jared to touch him.

Jared laughed softly. "So that's what you're doin'? Distracting me like you did in that cell?" He stroked down Jensen's side, lingering briefly on the faint scar over his ribs. Then his thumb curled around Jensen's hipbone, fingers splaying around his hip to press against his ass. "Guess I might have to hurry this up, then."

Abruptly, he ducked his head and took Jensen into his mouth.

Jensen's yelp was almost as embarrassing as the way he shamelessly thrust upward into warm, wet heat. Jared was straddling him, those large hands pinning down Jensen's hips, mouth wrapping around Jensen's cock like he was gonna take the whole damn thing. Jensen grabbed a hold of the iron posts of his bed and hung on for what was apparently going to be a wild ride.

Then Jared hollowed his cheeks and _sucked_ , tongue sliding all wicked and wet around Jensen's cock. Jensen arched back with a low groan, the cuffs rattling as he tightened his grip on the bed. As much as he'd enjoyed Jared's hand on him the other day, this was so much better, the heat and the slick and the goddamn _skill_ the man had with his mouth. 

His hips were already starting to move in a rhythm, encouraged by the way Jared was moaning around him. God _damn_ , the man was getting off on sucking Jensen, and Jensen was more than happy to encourage that. He shifted his legs apart, pleased when Jared settled between them without losing his stride. "Fuck, that's good," he breathed out.

Jared "mm-hmm"ed around him and somehow managed to take him deeper. Jensen bent his knees, planting his feet on the bed, and then he could really get some leverage, really start thrusting up against the tight grip on his hips.

Except that Jared's forearm was across his groin now, elbow on top of one thigh and wrist on the other, still holding Jensen down, and his free hand was worming its way between Jensen's legs, right up against the tight furl of his hole.

Jensen jerked in surprise. 

Padalecki withdrew with a wet _pop_ , spit briefly connecting his lips to Jensen's cock. "You didn't think this was all for your benefit, did you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jensen looked back at him, ready to demand that he get back to sucking right the hell now. Then the light touch of a finger circling his rim had him clenching up in response.

Padalecki went still. The heat of his breath on Jensen's wet cock was more than a little distracting, but he was looking hard at Jensen, like he was trying to read his mind or something.

Jensen took a deep breath. "There's a jar in the top dresser drawer."

The slow smile that spread over Jared's face was nothing short of filthy.

Then he bounded off the bed and grabbed the jar of Vaseline from the drawer. He paused only a second before clapping Jensen's hat onto his head, the silver star on the front catching the dim light in the room. In no time at all, he was back between Jensen's legs. Jensen barely had a moment to think about what he was doing before Jared was sucking him down again, and then there wasn't much thinking left to be done. 

At the first slick touch against his rim, Jensen was spreading his legs like the whore Jared had accused him of being, canting his hips up and groaning at the dual sensations that were slowly taking him apart. Jared moved on to two fingers a little faster than Jensen would have liked, but he bore down on them all the same. A moment later, three fingers were no problem at all, given how he was writhing against the weight of Jared's forearm, the cuffs clanking against the headboard and giving him just that much more to go on.

"Goddamn," Jared muttered, quickly fisting his dick as Jensen groaned in frustration at the loss of both his mouth and fingers. "You want this, don't you?"

"You gonna keep talkin' about it, or are you gonna—"

Jensen was cut off as the air whooshed out of his lungs with Jared's first thrust. He was slow but relentless, forearms braced on either side of Jensen's body, ass up in the air and strong legs driving him forward one inch at a time. Jensen grabbed onto the bars of the headboard and pushed back, determined to take everything Padalecki was going to give him without flinching.

"Fuck, look at you," Jared breathed out. His eyes were dark, sweat lining the hollow of his throat. Then he dropped his head to Jensen's neck, hat falling off onto the bed, and Jensen craned to the side, aching to feel that mouth on his skin again.

Padalecki didn't disappoint, running lips and teeth over the side of Jensen's neck even as he slowly, inexorably, filled Jensen up. Pride be damned, Jensen was just about to demand that he slow it down when he came to a stop, buried inside of Jensen. "God, you're even better than I thought you'd be," he murmured in Jensen's ear before closing his lips around Jensen's earlobe and laving it with his tongue.

The dirty-sweet sensation reminded Jensen of being Padalecki's prisoner in the jail, and he writhed under Jared's body at the memory. Jared's hand was roaming his side, from his cuffed wrist down to his hip, stopping to tweak his nipple. "Ready?" Jared breathed.

"Show me what you've got," Jensen replied, hitching his legs up so his ankles were locked around Jared's back. He felt Jared shift even deeper inside of him, and he couldn’t hold back a groan.

"Plan on it," Jared replied. He planted both elbows on the bed and slowly, teasingly, drew out until Jensen was almost clenching on empty air. His gaze roamed over Jensen's face like he was trying to see what each little shift of his body was doing to him.

Jensen wasn't having any of that. "C'mon, get on with it already," he grunted, shutting his eyes and digging his heels into Padalecki's ass to pull him back in.

Jared gave a surprised grunt and leaned forward. "If that's what you want," he replied, and then he was digging one hand under Jensen's back to splay across his ass. 

Then he started _moving_.

Jensen's first thought was that he was glad he lived in the middle of nowhere so that no one could hear the thump of the headboard against the wall. His next thought was the hope that the wall and the headboard were sturdy enough to withstand Padalecki's thrusts, followed quickly by the realization that his ass was going to be damn sore tomorrow.

Those were about all of the thoughts he had before Jared hit something inside of him that had him lighting up like Independence Day fireworks. Jensen's eyes flew open, hands grasping the posts of his iron-wrought headboard. "Do that again," he demanded. 

Jared was bending low over him, the washboard of his midriff barely brushing Jensen's cock as he gave another firm thrust. "Do what again?" he murmured, dipping his head to flick Jensen's nipple with the tip of his tongue.

Jensen let out a strangled noise and bucked up against him. The movement had him rubbing right up against Jared's firm stomach, and he twisted his hips to try and repeat the movement. "Goddamn tease," he muttered. "You could uncuff one of my hands, you know."

"Wouldn't be nearly as much fun." Jared started to lick and suck at Jensen's other nipple. "I think we both like you like this, Sheriff."

Jensen opened his mouth to deny it, but the breathy gasp he let out in response to what Jared's tongue was doing pretty much canceled out any retort he could have made. He arched closer, hips rising up to meet Jared's, and the feeling of the cuffs biting into his wrists was a good part of what made him moan.

"Yeah, that's it." Jared was nosing at his neck now, sweaty hair brushing Jensen's chin. "C'mon, Jensen, let it out." 

He swiveled his hips and hit that perfect spot again, and Jensen's moans became even louder. Head thrown back on the pillow, he lifted his hips higher, trying to rub up against Jared.

"God, you are somethin' else." Jared's voice was a low growl in his ear. "Never gonna forget this, Jensen. I swear I won't."

His hand closed around Jensen, firm and tight, right as he pounded in again, and that was it. Jensen was gone, breath and desire expelled in one long, low groan that damn near echoed off the walls, dimly feeling Jared even bigger inside of him as he clenched around him.

"Fuck, yeah," Jared grunted. "Fuck, you just, I can't, Jensen, I—"

His last thrust nearly bent Jensen in half, and when he came, his whole body shook as if with a fever. His face screwed up so that he almost looked in pain, but when his eyes opened and focused on Jensen, there was wonder and amazement there like Jensen had never seen. It took Jensen's breath away all over again.

For a long moment they stared at each other, sweat cooling on their bodies, breaths gradually slowing. Jared's hand was still on Jensen's ass, and he slowly let go. Jensen unwound his legs from Jared's hips and braced himself as Jared pulled out, leaving a wet spot on the bedding.

"Sorry 'bout that," Jared said. He sat back on his haunches, taking in Jensen's exhausted form. "Goddamn, was it worth it, though."

Jensen looked up at him from under his lashes, feeling relaxation in every muscle of his body. He tugged at one of the handcuffs. "Y'mind letting me go now?"

"Oh, Jensen." Jared shook his head. "You just don't give up, do you?"

He lifted his head, lassitude quickly being replaced by worry. "You aren't gonna leave me like this, are you?"

"I sure ain't gonna uncuff you," Jared replied. He gracefully climbed out of the bed, long legs and ass drawing Jensen's eye. When he held up the key, though, that got all of Jensen's attention. "Here." He leaned closer and put the key in Jensen's right hand with a wink. "Compromise."

"It won't take me long to get out of these," Jensen warned, clutching the tiny key tightly in his hand. 

"And then what?" Jared asked. "You gonna go meet the marshal out on the road? Tell him where I’m headed?"

"It's what I should do," Jensen replied, knowing full well there was no way he'd do such a thing.

"But you won't," Jared said, raising an eyebrow. "'Cause if the marshal finds out what you let me do to you here, he'll string you up right along with me. Don't think you'd like that much."

"Don't think I want either of us strung up," Jensen replied with as much honesty as he could put in his voice.

The room went quiet. Slowly, a smile curled the corners of Jared's mouth. It wasn't the dangerous smirk he'd given before, or the pleased, triumphant one. It was a real, genuine smile, dimpling his cheeks and making him look like a kid.

Jensen couldn't help but return it.

 

Later, after Jared put on his clothes and rode away, after Jensen oh-so-carefully fumbled with the stupidly tiny key and managed to get himself loose, and after he changed the bedding and stretched a bit to alleviate some of the soreness he was sure to feel in the morning, Jensen sat on the front stoop of his cabin and looked out into the darkness. The very faintest glow of dawn was on the eastern horizon, and he knew he'd get no more sleep that night. Any time now, he expected someone to come riding up from town to tell him that their prisoner had gotten away, and he was going to have to practice his surprise and shock. Pellegrino would probably put together a posse, and Jensen was going to have to pretend he had no idea where Padalecki might have gone.

Which he didn't, really. He'd heard hoofbeats riding away to the north, but that could have just been to trick him. And anyway, there was no way he could explain Jared's presence here. Why would the gunslinger have overpowered him but left him unharmed? 

No, he was going to have to pretend he'd been sound asleep in his bed all night. And hope that Padalecki could ride like the wind to get his ass out of town.

Because as much as Jensen wanted more of what he'd gotten tonight, he also dearly hoped to never see Jared Padalecki again.


End file.
